


Best Friends...Or?

by capsheadquaters



Series: Best Friends...Or? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: You met Chris on the set of Fantastic Four, and you two became fast friends. You’ve been by his side since, filming in three more movies together after. Spending so many years together you’ve learned each other's quirks and secrets, but have you really?Pairings: Chris Evans x Reader
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) x Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Series: Best Friends...Or? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, you are an actress in this series and in some parts, I may give a small description or what you look like, it won't be much, with a small description of hair, makeup, and clothes. Any photos used to show anything, the girl will not be skinny.

“When does your plane land?”  
“No.”   
“Come on N/N you don’t even know what I’m going to say!”   
I rolled my eyes, placing the phone on speaker so I could sit it on my lap.

“Your asking me when my plane lands so you can pick me up. Larry already has a car waiting for us when we land.”  
“N/N! Come on please!”   
“No Chris. Larry has a car already waiting for us, that he paid for that will take us straight to the set.”   
“Please…”   
“No.”   
Larry laughed, turning into the parking lot.

“Please let me pick you guys up. It won’t be a problem.”  
“Chris we’re going to be getting in around one probably and you would just be getting in from filming. So no, you are not going to pick us up. We’ll be taking the car Larry has waiting for us and that’s that.”   
Larry parked the car, placing the car keys in his pocket as he got out of the car. Larry walked to the back of the car, grabbing our bags. I got out, grabbing my duffel bag from Larry. I put on the hat I had stolen from Chris the last time I was at his place on, pulling the sunglasses out of my duffel ad putting them on. 

“You ready?”  
I nodded at Larry and we started to walk towards the airport. A few people recognized me, but they didn’t come over to ask for pictures or anything. Larry checked us in, and I sat down, pulling the hat lower.   
“Come on Y/N please. Please, please, please, pleaseeeeee.”   
“Chris no. You’re not going to win this one.”   
“Where are you right now?”   
“Right now I’m at the airport.”   
“Alright so either you let me pick you up when you land or I can send a car to pick you up.”   
“Christopher Robert Evans!”   
I groaned, leaning back in the chair as Larry came back over, grinning.

“Is it still Chris?”  
“Yeah.”   
He laughed, shaking his head as he sat down across from me. 

“Tell him unless he plans on having a limo pick us up that’s decked out in some beer and chocolate we’re keeping our car.”  
I gave Larry a funny look, and he nodded, moving it his hand as if to say “go on”.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

“Chicken.”

I gasped, causing Larry to laugh.

“Chris, Chris calm down. Larry said that unless you plan on having a limo pick us up that’s decked out in beer and chocolate, we’re keeping the car.”

“I CAN DO THAT!”

I had to hold my phone away from my ear as Chris screamed into it.

“Jeez Chris, bust my eardrum why don’t you?”

“Sorry. But I can do that! I can have it stocked with Larry’s favorite beer and your favorite wine with chocolates and other snacks for you both!”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Chris, Larry was just joking. We’re keeping the car. No limo, and no picking us up. Understood?”

“Yes mom.”

I laughed as Chris grumbled when our plane was called.

“Hey Chris I’ve got to go, they just called our plane. I’ll talk to you when we get settled ok?”

“Okay. Bye Y/N.”

“Bye Chris, talk to you in a few hours.”

  
  



	2. Part Two

When the plane landed, the car Larry had waiting for us was waiting for us as soon as we exited the doors. We were going to just go to the parking deck but as soon as we left the loading dock, we were bombarded by paparazzi. 

“You think Chris has that limo for us?”

I laughed, cutting a side glance to Larry as I stretched my muscles.

“I wouldn’t put it past him if there is but he said he wouldn’t.”

“Yeah he said he wouldn’t but this IS Chris we’re talking about here.”

“Touché.”

We had walked to baggage claim and grabbed our bags, and I put my hat and sunglasses on as Larry called to make sure the car was in the parking garage. When Larry got the ok, we started to head for the exit. As soon as we came to the check in, flashes started to go off.

“Y/N over here!”

“Give us a pose Y/N! Smile for us!”

“Does Chris know your cheating on him with his best friend?”

“Y/N! Y/N! When’s the baby due?”

Does Chris even know your in town?”

“Everybody step back now! Let us through! Back up!”

Larry had called for the rest of my security detail who was waiting in the car. One of them stayed and moved the car closer to the exit, and the rest came running towards us, pushing through the paparazzi. They circled around me, and Larry took the bags as I held my head down, pulling the hat down lower on my face. Jackson, Larry’s right hand, had grabbed my arm and was pulling me along. The paparazzi was following us, yelling questions or rumors that’s been floating around about me at me. I ignored them, keeping my head down as I was shuffled to the exit. The car door was opened for me and I threw myself in, moving to my designated seat as the others filled in. The door was shut and then we were off. I took my hat and sunglasses off, looking at Jackson.

“How did they know I was even here?”

He shrugged, pulling out his phone.

“No idea. There was a lone picture of you and Larry arriving to the airport and then one of you on the phone laughing. We don’t know if they somehow bribed the worker into letting them know where you would be landing or not. But we are looking into it for future reference.”

I nodded, taking my phone out and powering it back on. Immediately my twitter and Instagram was blowing up with notifications, but I paid them no mind, going to my messages and pulling up Chris’s contact.

Hey Captn’ we’ve landed and we’re on the way to the room. We had some run in with the vultures when we were leaving but everything's ok. 

Oh hey, also I’m cheating on you with your best friend which I can only assume they mean Seb 😂 call me whenever so we can get together ok? 

When we got to the hotel, I stayed in the car while Jackson and the others got out. They would be staying at the hotel that was closest to set. Larry told Amelia she could drive to set, and she nodded, starting the car and driving towards set. The security guard for the set stopped us, and handed us our ids for set access. Amelia parked the car while me and Larry went to my trailer. For the reminder of shooting, I would be staying at my trailer on set. I’ve always stayed in my trailer since I remodeled it. It wasn’t too big and it wasn’t too small. I was always glad when I got a part in a movie or show because it meant I got to use my trailer. Larry had placed my bags on the table, and he told me that since we got in six days early, my p.a wouldn’t come by until Monday. I thanked Larry, and he made me promise to call him or Jackson anytime I wanted to leave. I told him I would, though I would probably stay on set for the reminder of the day. Larry left, and I started to unpack my bags when my phone went off.

I saw that but I didn’t know what it meant?? 🤷🏼‍♂️ Since when have we been together?

I laughed, shaking my head as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

Haven’t you heard? We’ve been dating for six years, married for eight, had three divorces, we have two kids, and I’m cheating on you. 

Dating for six and married for eight? That doesn’t even make any sense 😂

Sure it does. They’re saying we’ve known each other for years and we were married for eight years. After one of our many divorces, we started to date and we’ve been dating now for six years. You’ve yet to propose but sources say it’s coming.😂😂

Oh my god ‍‍😂😂😂 wow and we haven’t even gone on a single date yet! 

Ikr? They’re ridiculous.

So what are your plans? Do you have any plans tonight or anything?

I figured I’d call Chris instead of text him, because I wanted to be able to finish unpacking. I called him but it went straight to voicemail. 

😂 Dude answer your phone

I’m sorry, I thought I was in trouble when you called me 

😂 just answer your phone dork. It’ll be easier to talk to you than text since I’m unpacking.

Ok, I’ll pick up this time

Good

I called Chris and this time he actually did pick up.

“Well at least you picked up this time.”

Chris laughed, and I moved to throw my suitcase onto the bed. 

“I seriously thought I was in trouble. Especially after our last phone call.”

“Well you didn’t bring the limo so….”   
“That you know of.”   
I stopped taking my clothes out, staring at the phone as if it was really Chris sitting in its place. 

“Chris!”   
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! I didn’t call the limo service, although I almost did, I kinda forgot actually.”   
“Oh my god Chris, you forgot about me?! I’m hurt.”   
I faked a sniffle, before I broke out into laughter causing Chris to start to laugh as well. 

“When are you free? We can get together before I start shooting on Saturday.”   
“Well my p.a won’t be here till monday.”   
“Monday?”   
“Yeah, we got here six days early.”   
“Dude six? Seriously why did you even come so early?”   
“You know why Chris.”   
“Still? I thought that was over with?”

“It’s- it’s complicated. But anyway, if you have to start shooting on Saturday then that gives us five days and tonight to hang out.”   
“Aren’t you tired? We can hang out tomorrow so you can get some sleep.”   
I laid down on the bed, tossing my duffel bag to the ground.

“You know how I get after I fly. I won’t be going to sleep anytime soon.”   
“Alright, which hotel are you staying at?”

I cringed, knowing he was gonna start complaining once he found out where I was. 

“I’m actually on set.”   
“Your what!?”   
“I’m on set, in my trailer.”   
“Y/N seriously?!”   
“You know how much I like my trailer since I remodeled. Besides, I’ll be practically living here once I start shooting, so there’s no point in me staying at a hotel.”   
“Fine, I’ll be over in a little bit ok?”   
“Alright, the door will be opened.”   
“That’s not smart, you need to lock your door.”   
“Yup.”

“Y/N, lock your door.”   
“I will, promise.”   
“Alright, see you soon.”   
“Don’t be late.”   
He laughed, hanging up on me. I grinned, knowing good and well that I wasn’t about to get up to lock the door. 

  
  



	3. Part Three

Chris knocked on the door to Y/N’s trailer, groaning when he tried the handle and the door opened.   
“Dammit, I told her to lock her door.”   
Chris closed the door behind him, setting his stuff down on the table.    
“Y/N? Y/N are you here?”   
He walked down the hall to her room, pushing the door open. He smiled when he saw her lying on the bed, asleep. He walked around the bed, laying down on the empty side.   
“Y/N? Y/N are you awake?”   
“Hmphh.”   
He grinned, leaning up on his elbow.    
“I thought I told you to lock your door?”   
She busted out laughing, turning to face him.   
“Did you really think I was going to lock the door? Come on Chris, you know me better than that.”   
“I know but still, it’s dangerous leaving your door unlocked. You never know who can just walk right in.”   
“Oh you mean like you then?”   
“Y/N.”   
She rolled over onto her side, a lazy smile on her face.   
“Besides, Larry and his team are here on set. Don’t ask me where because I’ve no idea where they could be other than they’re somewhere on set. So what’re the plans for the rest of the day?”   
Huffing, Chris moved so he was laying on his side.   
“You can’t just change the subject you know?”   
“But yet I am. Besides I’m hungry. Want to order in or go get something to eat?”   
“Y/N.”   
“Come on Chris, please?”   
“We can go get something to eat if you promise to stay with me.”   
She made a face, her nose crinkling as she looked up at Chris.   
“Who else would I be with?”   
Chris grinned, shaking his head.   
“I meant you stay with me until it’s time for you to start filming.”   
“But you have to film on saturday, won’t you just stay on set then?”   
Chris grinned, shaking his head.   
“Nope. I’ve got a small place that I’m going to stay at. The only time I’m going to stay on set is if filming goes over and it’s really late.”   
She sighed, rolling her eyes as she smiled.   
“Fine, but after I start filming I’m staying on set.”   
Shrugging, Chris laughed as she poked his chest.   
“Done.”   
⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟   
I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as Chris came out, grinning.   
“I hate you.”   
Lisa and Margaret snorted, turning and busying themselves with the other costumes when I turned to glare at them.   
“I love you too.”   
I turned in the chair, jumping up and following him out of the trailer.   
“Chris! Chris we had a deal!”   
Chris grinned, shaking his head as he turned towards me, walking backwards.   
“Did we?”   
I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest.   
“Yes. You said that I could stay on set once I started filming.”   
He grinned, nodding.   
“Uh-huh.”   
“I started filming three days ago!”   
He tilted his head to the side, making a face.   
“Did you?”   
I huffed, rolling my eyes.   
“You know I did.”   
“So then what’s the problem?”   
I pointed towards the empty lot.   
“You took my trailer!”   
He grinned, shrugging.   
“Did I though?”   
“Evans to set, now please.”   
Chris shrugged, turning his head towards set where they were motioning for him.   
“Welp, I’ve got to go so, later?”   
Chris turned, running off towards set.   
“Christopher!”   
⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟   
“Come on Y/N.”   
I shook my head, grabbing my keys as I pulled the strap onto my shoulder.   
“Nope.”   
Chris moved in front of the door, blocking me from leaving, leveling me with his puppy dog eyes.   
“Y/N please?”   
I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.   
“Nope.”   
“Y/N.”   
I looked up at him, tilting my head to the side.   
“Give me back my trailer.”   
He huffed, shaking his head.   
“It’s already back home.”   
“Chris!”   
He shrugged slightly, looking down at the floor.   
“I did it for your own good.”   
“But I like my trailer!”   
He laughed slightly, nodding.   
“I know, but-”   
“But?”   
“You always stay in your trailer.”   
I made a face, tilting my head to the side.   
“And? What’s wrong with that?”   
“One, it’s not good for you to stay in a small space like that for half a year. Two, this place is big enough for the both of us. Three, you’re my friend.”   
I huffed, shaking my head.   
“Fine.”   
I turned, walking over to my bed and placing my duffel on it, walking back towards Chris.   
“You’ll stay?”   
I nodded, looking up at him.   
“You’re getting supper though.”   
He laughed, nodding.   
“Deal.”   



	4. Part Fourteen

“So you’re staying with Chris?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

I made a face, looking over at Scarlett.

“And what?”

“And you’re just staying with him? Th-you’re not doing anything?”   
“Uh, sleeping. I’m sleeping.”

“Oh come on! You’ve been in an enclosed space for two months and you’re telling me that nothing’s going on?!”

I shook my head, huffing a laugh.

“We’re just friends Scarlett. Just like you. There’s nothing there.”

“Uh huh sure. Whatever you say.”

I rolled my eyes, thanking An as I got up.

“I’m not saying anything because nothing’s happening.”

She scoffed as I walked out of the trailer, hearing her laughter when I flipped her off.

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

“Hey!”

I looked up, smiling at Chris as he walked towards me.

“Hey.”

Jax grabbed my sides, turning me so my back was towards Chris.

“Arms out please.”

I lifted my arms, turning my head back towards Chris.

“What’s up?”

“Well I was going to see if you wanted to go out to eat later but you seem occupied.”

I laughed, shaking my head as Jax walked around me, tightening the straps.

“I’ll be done in an hour.”

Jax huffed, making a face up at me.

“Okay two hours.”

Chris walked around, tilting his head to the side as he stopped in front of me.   
“What’s this for anyway?”

“For my stunt tomorrow. Jaxs being extra cautious today for some reason.”

Jax scoffed, pinching my side as he added the extra support to my back.

“I agree with Jax.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as Jaxs stood back up, walking in front of me.

“We’re ready.”

I nodded, Jax turning and walking towards the stunt crew as I looked over at Chris.

“You can stay if you want. We’ll probably go over it a couple of times and then I’m done for the day.”

He nodded, following into step beside me as we walked over towards the stunt crew, standing to the side as they all conversed. 

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m going to free fall.”

“Free fall?”

“Yeah. I’m going to be up there,”

I pointed up towards the fake quinjet, looking back at Chris. 

“Then like halfway I’m going to be pulled back and hit the building and then I’m gonna fall again.”

“And you’re doing it why?”

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest.

“It’ll be fun. Besides, Viv is out for the week and they want to go ahead and get this filmed so we can go ahead to the next scene. Otherwise we’ll be behind schedule.”   
“And this is safe?”

“Well yeah. They’re not going to hook me up to all this stuff if it wasn’t. Plus we won’t be doing it from the full height right away. We’ll be doing it from half the original height and work our way up from there.”

“Okay.”   
“Y/N we’re ready for you now.”

I nodded, giving a thumbs up.   
“Stay out of the way Chris.”

He laughed, shaking his head as I walked towards Jax and April.

“Try not to do anything stupid!”   
I scoffed, flipping him off as Jax and April attached the wires to me. 

“Okay so the entire lot has been covered with mats. It’ll be just like the program. We won't do anything until you’re ready.”

Jax lifted a small black piece, holding it out towards me.

“We’ll be in your ear the whole time, and when you’re ready you can just tell us. And if we need to stop, we’ll stop.”

I took the earpiece from him, nodding as I put it in.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” 

  
  



	5. Part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little shorter than I'd like but it's better than nothing so..

“You good to go?”

Y/N huffed, her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

“We’ve been at this for an hour. I haven’t once said no.”

Jax scoffed, Chris grinning with a shake of his head.

“It’s routine.”   
“Well routine can kiss my ass. Now can we hurry this up? I’m hungry!”

Chris laughed, covering it with a cough when Jax turned towards him, glaring.

“Alright Y/N, we’re ready when you are.”

Y/N nodded, dropping her arms.

“Ready.”

“Alright everyone quiet on set! Three, two, one, go.”

Y/N took a few steps back, her gaze hardening as she clenched her jaw before she ran forward, jumping off. Her hair was flying around her face before the harness she was wearing was pulled back. She gasped, bending forward, hitting the wall, looking up with a groan before she slid down, falling again. She landed with a thud on her side, looking up as she blinked, gasping before she closed her eyes.

“Cut!” 

An alarm started to ring asJax yelled cut, Jax turning towards one of the camera operators, talking with them as Y/N sat up. Chris walked over to her, helping her up.

“So how’d it look?”

“Looked fun.”

She grinned, taking a step back as Jax’s assistant Rey came up, helping Y/N out of the harnesses. 

“It was! Can’t wait to see it when it’s completely finished. It’ll look so cool!”

Chris nodded, laughing.

“I’m sure it will. How’re you feeling?”

She turned, holding her arms out, turning her head to the side back at Chris, laughing.

“Like I’m high.”

Chris snorted, shaking his head.

“That would be the adrenaline from free falling eleven times.”

She shrugged slightly, turning back towards him.

“It was fun though.”

Rey stood to her full height as she moved in front of Y/N, nodding.

“We’re all done. Jax wants you to get checked out by medical.”

Rey threw her hand back towards where medical was, Y/N shaking her hand.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Y/N.”

She looked up at Chris, making a face.

“What? I’m fine. I didn’t land funny or anything. Nothing hurts. I’m okay, see?”

She walked around Chris twice before she stopped, bending over and standing back up, holding her arms out before she brought them forward, touching her nose.

“See? Perfectly fine.”

Chris huffed while Rey nodded, looking over at Y/N, a small grin on her face.

“Alright but when Jax finds out, I’m throwing you under.”

Y/N laughed, nodding.

“Sure thing. Thanks Rey.”

Rey nodded before she turned, walking off. Y/N grinned up at Chris, cocking her head to the side.

“You still want to go out?”

Chris nodded, turning and walking beside Y/N.

  
  



End file.
